An embodiment of the present invention relates to the field of computing systems and, more particularly, to an approach for managing the privacy and disclosure of location information related to computing systems.
Some current and planned computer systems have or will have the capability to automatically determine location properties such as, for example, latitude, longitude, altitude, street address, city, state, postal code, and/or country.
For some applications, it is useful to provide access to this information to enable, for example, location-based services. Under other circumstances, it may be desirable to protect the privacy of such information.